Hannah Rutherford
Hannah Rutherford (born May 25 1988) used to be Operations Manager at Yogscast Ltd, but now is a YouTube Content Producer . When she was Operations Manager, Hannah's main jobs included reading and responding to fan mail and helping Lewis and Simon with video production. Now, Hannah's focus is specifically on maintaining her own YouTube channel, Yogscast2 aka YOGSCAST Hannah, which includes many Let's Plays, currently including: Assassin's Creed 4: Assassins Creed 4: Black FlagBlack Flag, Batman: Arkham Origins, and YogSims (The Sims 3). For the main channel, Hannah has starred in a Condemned playthrough with Simon, produced Fallout: New Vegas videos and she has filmed mod spotlights for her, Simon and Lewis to commentate over. Work Hannah started working as the public relations assistant in July 2010 and describes her job as "assisting in my spare time with public relations." It was thought that Hannah worked/works at a bird sanctuary, but this was a joke.http://youtu.be/PkLuGjXCu-g?t=1m13s On the YoGPoD, Simon joked that she can simply kiss an injured bird on the top of its head and it will fly away fully healed. In Shadow of Israphel, she has assumed a few roles in the early episodes, including Israphel. Relationship with Lewis Hannah is best known among Yognau(gh)ts alike as Lewis' girlfriend, although there seems to be some confusion sometimes over who she is dating. Hannah and Lewis met through the same World of Warcraft guild as everyone else - Ye Olde Goone Squade - and Hannah can be seen on some of the old raiding videos as a Moonkin. The relationship would be perfect, however Lewis's sidekick Simon constantly makes approaches of a sexual nature towards Hannah including a plot that involved fatally injuring Lewis's father and watching the popular TV show "My Little Pony" with Hannah whilst eating small chunks of chocolate (which Lewis was somewhat shocked to hear about during the YoGPoD this was revealed in)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBhT7V6FA0E. It was never revealed if this plot was successful or not, but we can assume that it was after Simon's comment on the "Borange" episode of the YoGPoD where he stated that Lewis and Simon were both ill because they had both been kissing Hannah. ''' '''During Minecon 2011 Lewis did introduce Hannah as his better half, so it is assumed that Hannah is really with Lewis and only has a friendly relationship with Simon in which they can make sexual jokes about/towards each other. On the 10th episode of the YoGPoD and Hannah's Advent Calender 2012 on day 23, Lewis stated that he was going to Hannah's family's house that year (and had gone before) for Christmas and Simon said that it was really his family as well. Hannah stated, in Hannah and Nilesy play Tekkit #5, that she often has to buy Lewis' clothes saying that he has no taste in fashion, but after laughs saying that she also has no taste in fashion. In Hannah and Nilesy play Tekkit #6, Nilesy jokes that Hannah needs to ask him on a date first after she said he can sleep in her bed to change his respawn point, then continues to say, "but what is Lewis going to say?" This most likely means Lewis and Hannah are still in a relationship. It was also said in Halloween Spack-2-cular Part 1 that Lewis was alone in the flat he shares with Hannah because Hannah was away in Canada and that she had asked a man to fix a light in the bathroom. Also, on Day 4 of the Livestream in December 2012, when Hannah and Lewis filled in for Martyn and Strippin, when the two of them were bantering with each other, Hannah jokingly insults Lewis and he then says to the audience "My girlfriend everybody," confirming the relationship is still alive and well. Hannah stated, in Minecraft: YogCraft with Hannah & Nilesy: Volcano!, that her anniversary with Lewis is May 1st and they will have been together for three years, after joking about Lewis giving her bees in-game (Yogcraft.) Trivia *Hannah has a great knowledge of Pokemon as was said in the 38th episode of the YoGPoD and she apparently knows so much about Pokemon because "she was the right age for it" as Lewis said in the same episode. *After her walkthrough of "L.A Noire" it was revealed that Hannah has a phobia of needles, due to her reaction every time she finds needles, or needle marks, particularly in the Vice cases. *She has a thing for owls. One, Mr Owl, is her constant companion. *Hannah's parents have two cats named Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins that they adopted in 2011, both are overweight and are on diets. Hannah filmed them when she went home for Christmas 2012. *She has shown that she is almost as talented as Lara Croft. In one of her Saturday Specials, she attempts to test her survival skills that Lara would also use. First was maneuverability and versatility in the art of parkour, which Hannah was very slow. Second was archery, which Hannah, was surprisingly skilled at, scoring a twenty one, whereas Lara would score a thirty. Last of all was fire starting, which Hannah also found talent in (with the help of Duncan), after all these tests, she was deemed a natural when it came to survival. *She used to make Mod Spotlight videos, with Lewis and Simon commentating on it afterwards. *She is a member of this wiki: Lomadia. *Hannah used to post cooking videos on the YouTube channel vlomadia. The videos were created to accompany her website. *Hannah chose the name "Lomadia" because it means "grace" in Elvish, and Hannah also means "grace." *After playing "The Last of Us," Hannah decided that she prefered Ellie to Joel. *Hannah doesn't drive, and thus she apparently is not aware which side of the road Britain drives on. *Hannah likes criminal shows and has watched 9 seasons of Criminal Minds. *She wears a size five shoe. *She is 5 foot four inches tall. * She used to play the flute. * She was the first member of the Yogscast to mention that they occasionally get stalked when walking to and from YogTowers and their homes. * Hannah and Kim both have crushes on Benedict Cumberbatch as proven on Kim's Sherlock: The Network videos. * Her favourite film is Pocahontas. Quotes * "...Hello...?" * "Flippin' 'eck" * "In theory..." * "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no" * "I'm gonna own your face" * "It's nice, very nice" * "This is going to end in tears" * "Oh, it's loveleh" * "I told you, I fucking told you!" * "Come at me bro" * "Uh, I was going to say; 'How I like my men', but uh.." * "Oh, sod it!" *"You don't say that! You don't say that to the demons!" Links *YouTube *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr *Reddit *Subreddit *Google+ *Spreadshirt Gallery YOGSCASTHannah.png|Hannah's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTHannah2.png|Hannah's second Yogscast avatar. hannah23.jpg|Hannah being attacked by owls. Hannah34.jpg|Hannah when the Yogscast team went to the Diablo 3 launch event. Y2.png|Hannah's past Youtube avatar. lomadia.png|Hannah's Minecraft skin. yogscast-hannah.png hannah_2.jpg|Hannah dressed up as an assassin for Halloween. Hannah and Duncan with Hannah new DVD.PNG|Hannah and Duncan with Hannah's new "Exotic Dancing" DVD Hannah Cartoon.jpg|Hannah as she appears in the Minecraft Christmas song Blizzcon3.jpg|At Blizzcon with Simon and Lewis. Blizzcon1.jpg|Ditto. Drawing of simon, lewis and hannah.jpg|Drawing of Simon, Lewis, and Hannah. Hannahrutherford.jpg WatchaGonnaDo.gif|Watcha Gonna Do? (Click Me) TheMadHannah.png|Hannah as 'The Mad Hatter' from 'Alice in Wonderland' CThruHannah.png|Hannah, as she appears in "Big Girl" hannah owl.png|Hannah and her painted twin. hannah_s_creed_by_pyrosynth-d6vxir3.png|Synth's painting of Hannah. LomadiaBanner.png|Hannah's Youtube Banner. HannahAnimated.png|Hannah as he appears in Israphel Animated. References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Goon Category:Hannah Rutherford Category:Survival Games Teams Category:Lomadia Category:Polaris